


I'll Be There For You

by MightyMidget



Series: I'll Be There For You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Castiel is a Tease, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves Dean and Dean loves Castiel, neither of them think the other feels the same way...and then there is poor Sam caught in the middle of the UST. The sooner it ends the better in his opinion, and if he can help his Brother get some ass well...all the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay damn DF on Facebook and all the Ladies on it lol Just kidding I love you all really but damn it, my plate is full enough without you tempting me with good storylines!
> 
> This was supposed to be one short and sweet little number, now I think I need to continue on to chapter two...you gonna join me?

Believe it or not but at times, Sam Winchester really hated research. Don’t get him wrong on a good day with a good case he was the King of all things nerdy but right now he would kill to be kicking back in a bar somewhere with a few cool ones, instead of being stuck in this damn library that was 2-3degrees too hot for his liking. He didn’t even have any music to make the time go by because someone AKA DEAN downloaded porn on his laptop again and froze the entire system! As much as he loved his Brother he did, on occasion, wish he could crack an egg over his big bulbous head! Though if he did that he ran the risk of having his ass thrown back into the cage by Mr Smitey over there.  
  
The Angel sat at the table across from him, partnering up with Dean of course and reading through one of the large and dusty books that even Sam couldn’t translate. His eyes were skimming along the words at a speed of knots and every second or two he turned another page. Sam was willing to admit that having the Angel around did speed up the process, but it did absolutely nothing to lighten the place up any…at least not for Sam. If he wanted any humour around here he was gonna have to call Gabriel. The only one who ever laughed with Castiel was Dean, and the two seemed to have developed a weird understanding between them.  
  
Sam barely even noticed that he had phased out of the room, and was staring off into the blank space between Dean and Cas, right were their hands were laying only a few inches apart. Cas was always like that with Dean, always standing too close and touching him every damn minute of the day. Dean had already had a talk with him about personal space and the Angel was always way too close…to Dean. Actually now that Sam thought about it, Cas never had that problem with him…did he smell bad or something? Thinking it over, it was probably the demon blood thing. What with him being an abomination and Cas being an Angel of the Lord, it must be horrible enough being around him all the time never mind getting too close. It hurt Sam to think that he was so tainted that even his so called friend didn’t want to get near him…  
  
But then…Cas never stood that close to Bobby either.  
  
Or Charlie…  
  
Kevin…  
  
Or anyone else that they knew, not even his own Brothers and Sisters…only Dean.  
  
Maybe it was something to do with the whole ‘profound bond’ that they shared but in saying that hadn’t he basically done the same with Sam at one point? Didn’t that make them bonded? Sam shuddered at the thought and shook his head absentmindedly, unaware that Dean and Cas had been talking back and forth for several minuets and he had missed the entire conversation. They turned to him just in time to see his head beginning to dip and his eyes slipping slowly closed. Cas opened his mouth to call out to him, intending to wake him from his near slumber but Dean grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him around to face him, silently shaking his head. Castiel looked confused for a moment until Dean got up and slowly began stalking towards a slumbering Sammy, taking his mobile from his pocket and fiddling with the buttons. As he crept up behind his sleeping Brother, he placed the phone directly behind Sam’s ear and sent a wink Cas’ way before pressing a button.  
  
HEAAAT OF THE MOMENT! A song blared from Deans phone and Cas watched in awe as the giant of a man leapt up from his chair, screaming and flailing around as though he was being attacked by unseen forces. He fell flat on his ass and looked up at his laughing elder brother, taking a few minutes to register just what was happening before glaring daggers at Dean.  
  
“JERK!” Sam yelled and threw a book at Dean, growling as the Hunter ducked away and grinned at him.  
  
“Oh you love me really, Sammy! That’s what you get for falling asleep on the job!” Dean laughed and Sam pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“I wasn’t sleeping! I was…thinking.” Sam grumbled and Dean rolled his eyes at the petulant little Hunter, no matter how old they got Sam was still just the baby around here.  
  
“Sure you were, with your eyes closed! Anyway, as I was saying I am make a coffee run and I’m guessing it’s a double for you, Mr Sleepyhead.” Dean said and before Sam could answer, Castiel had burst out laughing, causing Dean and Sam to whip around towards the sound. Sam had never known Cas to laugh that hard at anything, not one joke or clever pun…suddenly Dean is some sort of clown? What the hell was going on?!  
  
“That was most funny, Dean…” Castiel said when he finally took a breath and Dean smirked, turning to Sam with a sweeping gesture.  
  
“You see, Sammy…I am Angel Certified!” Dean said before snagging his jacket off the back of Cas’ chair and heading off up the stairs toward the door.  
  
“Oh you’re certified alright!” Sammy yelled up after him…”And the only reason he is laughing at your jokes is because he…” Sam stopped dead and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The entire expanse of their time together flashed before his eyes…every time Dean was in trouble and Cas saved him, or when Dean got into trouble but Cas pulled him out…falling from Heaven, betraying his family…every little sin and vice that he took upon himself…all of it for one man and one man only. Dean. Freakin’. WINCHESTER!  
  
Sam turned around to Cas and watched with horror as the Angel stared after his brother, watching his Brother - or most specifically his Brothers ass - ascending the stairs with a wistful and faraway look in his eyes. The final straw was the almost sigh of longing that escaped Cas’ lips and suddenly Sam was yelling.  
  
“Oh!” He squealed and Cas turned towards him suddenly, that penetrating stare taking in every inch of his soul and deducing exactly what Sam was thinking…what Sam knew to be true. Sam raised his finger to point at Cas and began stumbling backwards away from him.  
  
“Oh!!” Sam yelled again and Cas was on him, rugby tackling him through the doorway and lifting him bodily from the room with a hand over his mouth to muffle Sam’s screaming.  
  
“Samuel, I could use your assistance right now!!” Cas yelled over the top of his stifled cries.  
  
Dean poked his head back through the door just in time to see an Angel and his Brother tumbling through the door at the back of the room together, Castiel’s arms around Sam’s waist. He stared after the pair in horror and rubbed his hands over his eyes…had he really just seen what he thought he had seen? He decided not to ask too many questions and instead took the usual Winchester tactic…ignore it and laugh it off.  
  
“Have fun you two!” He yelled down the stairs.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
“Mmmmf mmmff mffhmmmfmm!!” Sam tried to yell after his Brother but Cas had a tight grip on his face, effectively silencing his cries. Castiel had him pressed up against a wall in the corridor with one hand pinning Sams wrists above his head and one hand over his mouth. He was looking up and down the corridor and Sam realised he was checking to make sure they were alone. Once he was certain Dean had left and that there were no disturbances coming their way, he turned his sad gaze on Sam and that look had Sam silenced in seconds. Why would Cas be looking sad…  
  
“I wish to talk to you rationally, Sam, but that will be impossible if you continue to yell in this manner…Can I ask that you remain quiet after I remove my hand from your mouth?” Castiel asked and Sam nodded, far too curious to refuse. Once he lowered his hand Sam began to babble again.  
  
“You! You and him…Him and you?! Serio…I can’t believe…YOU LOVE HIM, HE LOVES YOU I CAN’T…” Sam was cut off by Cas slamming a hand over his big mouth again, looking petrified.  
  
“Sam, please!! Keep your voice lowered, if Dean hears you…” Cas said, looking around worriedly. He waited till Sam had fallen silent again before backing away from him and leaning against the opposite wall, looking down and sad. Sam couldn’t work out what it was that was upsetting his friend.  
  
“You are correct in your assumption Samuel, I do love your Brother…” Castiel began to explain and Sam tried to interrupt him but Cas held up his hand for silence. “But you are wrong about him returning my affections…He doesn’t know I care for him in that way and he would be most upset to find out. So I am begging you, Sam, please keep this to yourself. I had not intended for anyone else to find out but I had not realised my condition was so out of control. I promise in future I will try to have better control over myself…” Cas began to shake as he babbled and this time it was Sam who grabbed a hold of Cas and started to shake him violently back and forth.  
  
“You love him and he loves you! Its so clear now! Can’t you see it Cas?! HE LOVES YOU TO ITS OBVIOUS!” Sam yelled, the weight of all this information cracking his fragile little mind. “WE HAVE TO TELL HIM!” He turned to run out the door and Cas tackled him again, this time leaping onto his back and forcing him down to the ground, pinning him their underneath him.  
  
“No! Sam you can’t, he can’t know! He won’t ever speak to me again, please Sam! You boys are my family, I can’t lose you again!” He whispered harshly in Sam’s ear and just as the young Hunter turned to face him over his shoulder…Dean opened the door on their wrestling forms, squealed, and slammed the door closed again…  
  
There was several moments of silenced followed by this interruption, the only sound being the crashing and banging of Dean rampaging beyond the door…  
  
“Did he think that we were…” Cas asked and Sam groaned, banging his head off the floor.  
  
“Now what do we do…” Sam mumbled, trying to ignore the helpless whine of the Angel above him…  
  
  
**TBC**


	2. Play Along!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sees something he really wishes he hadn't seen, and poor Sam is done with Deans shit...its time to go all Alpha Male on Deans ass, or more commanly known as "don't touch whats mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am sorry this fic is getting out of control, it was only meant to be short but now it looks like I will be adding a few chapters to it before it ends. I needed t write this chapter as a connecter so it might not seem as good but I promise in the next one Dean is gonna get blasted with some real intense jealousy! I warn you now there is some weepy drunk Cas in this scene and a very protective Sam...I hope you like it and stick around to the end x
> 
> Oh and there is a rather large plot twist coming up in the next chapter so please don't kill me...all will make sense in the end I promise!

The Bunker was silent by the time Sam and Cas had managed to untangle themselves from one another and get back out to the main room, looking dishevelled and exactly like two people who had just had wild sex over the nearest flat surface! Sam’s shirt was ripped where Cas had grabbed him in the tussle and Cas’ hair was mussed and messy like he had rolled out of bed…or at least rolled out of someone’s bed. They called out to Dean and searched for him all over the Bunker, even going as far as to comb the Archive room but he was nowhere to be found. When they had finished their search of the Bunker Cas took to the surrounding town, fearful that Dean would get himself into trouble.  
  
It was commonly thought by the Brothers than Cas could search a town in an instant but it only seemed that way to them because Humans perceived time differently from Humans, and although to them little more than a moment had passed to Castiel he had spent a lot of time and energy on the search before he finally located Dean at a local bar.  
  
He landed discreetly in a corner booth of the bar so as not to attract any attention. He watched on as his friend put away shot after shot of whiskey and downed several bottles of beer, searching for that blissful oblivion and Castiel had just worked up the nerve to approach the swaying hunter when from nowhere there came a short and curvy woman with strawberry blonde hair. She hopped up onto the stool next to Deans, hooking their arms together and rubbing over his bicep with one hand - clearly checking out his muscular arms - and Castiel’s heart plummeted as Dean turned to her with a grin and ordered her a drink. Poor Castiel had never felt so torn up in his life, half of him wished to stay and look for a way to remove Dean from this whor…huss…This -woman’s- arms, and the other half of him wanted nothing more than to fly as far away from the bar as he possibly could and never look back. His mind was made up for him as she leant over and put her lips to his ear, whispering into it to keep anyone else from hearing her. Castiel blew out of the bar so fast he almost lost control of his Grace, and in his moment of hurt there was only one person he could think of to help him…The only person, other than Dean, whom he trusted with his life.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam was getting busy in the kitchen, constructing himself a sandwich and bopping his head along to some song that he had stuck in his head, when quite suddenly an Angel collided with the side wall with a sickening crunch. Sam stopped dead with his sandwich poised only inches from his gaping mouth, as he watched a dishevelled Castiel tried and failed to get up onto his feet. Sam was trying to pinpoint why it was proving so difficult for Cas to pull himself up, then he realised what it was that was wrong and the reason why Castiel had crashed into the wall in the first place…The Angel was hammered! There was a strong smell of whiskey pouring off of Cas and every time he tried to place his hands on the wall and pull himself up, he only succeeding in sliding onto his ass again. Finally, after many attempts and a glare at the wall like it was the concretes fault, he gave up and sat  with his back to the wall, staring up at Sam…  
  
“Go on, then…Ask me what happened…” Cas snapped, lowering his gaze to his knees which were up at his chest. Sam just stood staring agape at his friends drunken state and finally he snapped out of his daze.  
  
“Cas, what the hell happe…” Sam started to ask but he never made it…  
  
“She happened, that’s what! Her and her blonde hair…probably smells like vanilla or something of the like…and has all the right bits in all the right places.” Castiel rambled on and Sam gripped the Angel by the shoulders, pulling him to his feet and along to a seat at the table.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about? I thought you were gonna talk to him!” Sam said, completely confused as to what could have possibly went wrong. It was all worked out, Cas was gonna tell him everything and they were gonna get together and be all lovey dovey.  
  
“Well she ruined it all! Her and her breasts and her womanly assets…I’m all wrong, Sam.” Castiel said, tears staining his eyes as he pulled at his shirt and looked down at his flat chest. “Why couldn’t I have breasts to, Sam…” Castiel clutched at Sam’s arm suddenly and poor Sam didn’t know whether to comfort his hurt friend or laugh at his drunkenness. It was just so strange to see the stoic and in control Castiel so out of sorts, but Sam managed to hold his laughter for now as he didn’t want to upset the Angel. He ran off quickly and poured his friend a very strong and hot mug of coffee, coming back and setting it down in front of him.  
  
“Okay, Cas, I need you to start at the beginning and tell me slowly what happened from there…understand?” Sam said as he sat down across from Castiel, placing a hand over his and patting it gently. Castiel looked at him with confusion and tilted his head to the side.  
  
“You wish to know what happened from the very beginning?” Castiel asked and Sam nodded to him, so Castiel huffed out a breath and leant forward towards him.  
  
“Well Genesis gets some of it right, in the beginning there was only The Darkness…” Castiel began to explain in a slow and simple manner, as if Sam was an idiot and Sam had to cut across him quickly.  
  
“Not what I meant, Cas! I meant what happened when you found Dean?!” Sam snapped and Cas looked hurt and confused.  
  
“Well there is no need to be so rude, Sam! You can be very confusing when you speak…” Cas sighed heavily and took his mug of coffee in his hands, sipping at it before continuing on. “I found him drinking in a bar…”  
  
“Figures…” Sam mumbled and Castiel nodded emphatically.  
  
“Quite. He was drinking a large amount of alcohol and I had just worked up the courage to go over and talk things out with him, like we planned to do, when suddenly…she appeared.” Cas’ face soured again and he took a large gulp of his coffee, unfazed by the heat. Sam was now even more confused.  
  
“Okay, so who is -she- exactly?” Sam asked and Cas scowled.  
  
“A harlot with blonde hair and a nice figure!” Cas snapped and Sam could finally see where this story was going…  
  
Damn it, Dean…He thought to himself as Cas explained to him how the woman had acted with Dean and how they were probably at some motel now having sexual relations. By the time his story was done the Angel was on the verge of tears once again and Sam had pulled his chair closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“I know there is no point saying they wont be doing that, cause you ain’t stupid…but if he doesn’t know you like him can you really blame him for looking elsewhere?” Sam asked, trying to keep it as gentle as possible, but when the Angels shoulders slumped and Sam heard him sniffle he could help but pull the smaller man into a bear hug. He stroked at Cas’ back and waited for him to stop sobbing before he pushed him back a little and cupped his face.  
  
“Cas man, you need to listen to me, kay? You are one of my closest friends, and dammit you are like family to Dean and I…and Dean is my Brother and a great man, sure he is…but you are both the biggest idiots I know! He loves you and he doesn’t even know it, and you love him but are too scared to tell him…You are too thoughtful for your own good, always wanting to do the best even if its killing you inside.” Sam paused for a moment to gently wipe away his tears, smiling at his friend…  
  
And Dean came stumbling through the door with Miss Harlot hanging off his arm…  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
The silence in the kitchen was deafening, and for a moment Sam and Dean exchanged glares while Castiel hung his head and refused to look at anyone. Miss Harlot was too drunk and giggly for Sam’s liking, and there was something almost familiar about her that it made him question just how damn often it was the Dean did this sort of shit. It never used to bother him before - or at least he never allowed himself to look at it closely enough to become bothered by it - but now as he watched his friend and brother-in-arms slumped over in his seat looking defeated, he felt anger boil up inside him and he opened his mouth to yell at his idiot brother…but he never got a chance to talk before Dean was snapping at him…  
  
“Oh, I am -so- sorry for interrupting you two(!) Didn’t mean to disturb your little moment together(!)…” Dean snapped, almost growling and for a moment Sam didn’t understand were the sarcasm was coming from…and then it hit him again, so clear and simple. He jumped at the chance and reclined in his chair, smiling smugly and wrapping his arm around Cas shoulders again, pulling the now confused Angel into his side.  
  
“Oh don’t worry about it, Dean, we were just heading out…Cas and I were gonna get a few drinks…we would ask you but you are -clearly- busy.” Sam said, now pulling Cas to his feet and walking with him wrapped up in his arms towards the door. He barged past a now shocked looking Dean and smirked over his shoulder at him…  
  
“Don’t wait up, kay?” Sam said and winked at Dean before disappearing out with Cas in tow.  
  
Dean was left standing in the middle of the kitchen with a drunken blonde and a growing headache…  
  
“That son-of-a-bitch!!” Dean yelled, rounding on the Blonde now sitting at the his table "Now what, Genius?!"  
  
  
 **TBC**


	3. The Misadventures Of Tricksters And Humans Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas bond a little more and there is much misunderstanding between Dean and...his friend...
> 
> ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry this took so long to get out, but my Beta Helen was out and I suffered because of it! But now she is back and I am on a roll again x Two chapters up today so please enjoy x

“I can’t believe that asshole would do this crap to you! I mean yeah its typical but seriously?! Did you see how skanky that chick was?!” Sam ranted at Cas, pacing back and forth along his bedroom floor and waving his hands above his head. It was taking all his self control not to storm out of the room, find his idiot brother and beat him to a bloody pulp for treating the Angel this way. Cas was sitting on the end of Sam’s bed, slumped over with his head in his hands looking completely defeated and Sam couldn’t help but feel utterly heart sorry for him. He knew what it was like falling in love with someone who had absolutely no interest in you, and preferred to consort instead with slutty easy bitches with no bite in them. Then again at least when it came to competition you couldn’t say fairer than the Goddess Kali…but poor Castiel had been passed over for some whore Dean met in a bar and -that- had to hurt. Sam sighed heavily and took a seat beside his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“Don’t give up yet, Cas…we are gonna keep working this till Dean realises what he is missing…” Sam explained and Cas snorted, shaking his head.  
  
“I still don’t understand what you mean by that, Sam? Or why you held me like that when Dean was watching, he did not seem best pleased by your actions…” Cas said, looking a little fearful. “I am not good with these Human emotions Sam, but I have a strange feeling he thought that we were…” Cas lowered his voice to a hushed tone, like he was sharing a secret. “Intimate!” Sam couldn’t help but grin widely at the Angels innocence…for such an old and wise being he could be downright naïve at times.  
  
“But don’t you see, Cas…that’s the point! I want him to think that way!” Sam said with a grin and Castiel tilted his head again looking confused. After a few moments he suddenly looked nervous and gulped a little.  
  
“Oh…well, Sam as flattering as that is, I really don’t…I mean you and I are not…” Cas began to stutter and Sam outright laughed at the Angels misunderstanding.  
  
“No, Cas that’s not what I mean. I don’t like you like that, I just want Dean to -think- that I do…Understand?” Sam asked and Cas’ mouth dropped open in realization.  
  
“Sam are you suggesting we make Dean jealous?!” Cas gasped in horror at Sam’s suggestion, wondering if the young man had finally gone insane. “You do know he has a gun, correct? It may not work on me but you would be risking, at the very least, your testicles…He has stated on a few times he would remove them if from anyone who ‘messed with me’ and I am not an expert but this seems like ‘messing’ to me…”  
  
“This is the point though, Cas! He doesn’t want anyone to mess with you but he wont do it himself…what are you supposed to never date anyone, ever, while he whores around in bars and leaves you alone all day…what are you, his wife?! He needs to make a choice and he wont do that if he thinks you have no other options…but if he thinks you could easily get someone else then presto! Suddenly he wants you…” Sam said and Cas just shook his head with a sigh.  
  
“Why do you Humans have to make everything so complicated…” Cas murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a stress headache beginning in his vessels brain. “This is simple in Heaven, you go up to your interest and you puff up your feathers…None of this backwards talk and hiding…How in the world you have survived this long I will never understand!” Sam listened to Cas rant as he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a hidden bottle of whiskey from behind the mountain of junk. He took a slug straight from the bottle and handed it to Cas with a warning.  
  
“No mojo tonight, let it work on you…”  
  
Castiel nodded and took the bottle from Sam with a smile, feeling happier now all thanks to his good friend. He looked at the bottle for a moment and slowly a grin overtook his features.  
  
“Maybe just a little mojo…” Cas said to himself quietly before taking a long drink from the bottle. Sam was only partly watching him as he searched for his laptop - intending on playing some music for background noise - but when he took the bottle back he could have sworn that there was no change in the amount…weird.  
  
  
 _TWO HOURS LATER_  
  
  
Sam was sprawled out on his bed, trying desperately to gulp in air between his laughs as Castiel talked right over him, barely noticing the Hunter was about to die from laughing.  
  
“I fail to see how this is funny, Sam! My true forms genitalia has never been right since! Gabriel always was a douchebag!” Cas ranted as he swayed on the spot with the bottle of whiskey in his hand. Sam had already asked Castiel how on Earth they were drinking from the same bottle but Cas had just tapped his nose with his finger and winked at him.  
  
“That would be telling the secret, Sam! Shhhh” Cas said, giggling as he talked and Sam couldn’t help but pull the Angel into a bear hug.  
  
“You are such an idiot Cas, but I love you…” Sam said as he crushed the smaller man in his arms. Cas squeezed him back tightly and sighed.  
  
“At least someone does…” Cas mumbled and Sam practically lifted him off his feet as he stood him up.  
  
“Hey! My brother…” Sam said, pointing at the door. “That idiot…is an idiot. And he’ll see soon that he is and he’ll be all sorry and we can say AH-HA! And then, then…He’ll be sorry! You know what I mean, right?” Sam said and Cas just stared at the man with total confusion.  
  
“Not in the slightest, Sam…” Cas finally said, snagging the bottle from Sam’s hands and taking another long drink.  
  
“Hey!” Sam yelled and tried to snatch the bottle back but Cas was too quick for him, ducking out of the way and putting Sam completely off balance. Cas watched in horror as Sam began to topple forward on his giant legs and then quite suddenly he was crashing to the floor, shaking the whole room around him on impact.  
  
“SAM!” Cas squealed loudly and rushed to the young mans side, instantly sobering up and bringing Sam out with him. The Hunter groaned loudly and whimpered as Castiel rolled him onto his back, wincing in pain.  
  
“Does it hurt? Let me see…” Cas said and Sam tried to pull away as Cas placed a hand on his back.  
  
“Don’t…hurts…” Sam gasped as Cas’ fingers found the point on his back were his muscle was spasming and aching from the fall. Cas hushed him gently.  
  
“I promise I’ll be gentle, Sam…But I have to do this, otherwise I could hurt you, understand?” Cas spoke to him gently and Sam sighed, nodding. Cas helped the Hunter to sit up and very slowly got him to his feet, walking him towards the bed and lying him down.  
  
“On your front, Sam…it’ll be more comfortable.” Cas said as he helped him down and sat beside him on the bed, prodding at his back gently to determine where the pain was worst. When Sam suddenly let out a sharp gasp he knew he had found it.  
  
“That’s the spot, right there…you feel it, Sam?” Cas asked and Sam nodded, groaning aloud again as Cas pulled back.  
  
“I need you to take off your shirt and lie down again…” Cas ordered and Sam began to protest, but Cas was having none of his excuses. This was his fault and he intended to make it better.  
  
“But Cas…”  
  
“Now, Sam!” Cas snapped and Sam just rolled his eyes at his friends insistence, pulling his shirt over his head and laying back down on his front. Cas took a moment to examine the area before placing both hands on his back and rubbing in gentle circles, feeling the muscle giving way under the pressure.  
  
“Oh God, Cas!” Sam moaned loudly, burying his face in the pillow and whimpering. “Sorry…just so good” He whispered softly with a red face and Cas laughed a little.  
  
“That’s it Sam, let it out…I want you to tell me how it feels…” Cas said, needing to know where it hurt so as to better help his friend.  
  
“Feels pretty freakin’ good so far…holy fuck, where did you learn this…” Sam gasped and moaned through Cas’ massage, his breathing heavy as all the muscles tightened and relaxed under his magic fingers.  
  
“I’ve travelled the world many times in my time, Sam…Vienna…Rio…Amsterdam…Many places well known for these kinds of activities…I’ve been told I am rather good with my hands.” Cas explained as his friend writhed on the bed.  
  
“Oh, you are amazing Cas. Please don’t stop…” Sam whimpered as Cas moved closer to the base of his back and the source of his pain, and he tensed a little as a hand swiped over it gently.  
  
“I’m not going to stop till you’re feeling good Sam…But I need you to relax so I can hit the spot…It’ll only hurt for a little minute then it’ll feel really good I promise.” Cas said as he applied more pressure, kneading the muscle and finally hitting the sore spot right on. Sam squealed and began babbling as Cas worked the muscle loose, waiting on the pop…  
  
“Oh God, yes Cas, that’s it right there…Oh god!!” Sam screamed as the muscle finally popped and the Hunter went like putty in Castiel’s hands, letting out a long shuddering breath.  
  
“Oh that was the best ever, Cas…” Sam said, his voice muffled by the pillow under his face, and Castiel smiled widely at his happy friend…then from through the wall came the oddest noise in the world…  
  
“Oh fuck, Gabriel!!”  
  
Sam went tense under Cas again and they both shared a horrified look, suddenly yelling out in sync…  
  
“GABRIEL?!”


	4. The Misadventures Of Tricksters And Humans Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Co. have a little misadventure all their own...

EARLIER

“Now what, Genius?!”  
  
“Ow shod a no?!” The blonde mumbled around a mouth full of Sam’s abandoned sandwich, smirking at Dean with an all to familiar smirk.  
  
“Damn it, Gabriel this was your idea!” Dean snapped. He was already regretting this idiotic plan - nothing good ever came from messing with Angels - and now he had watched his Cas walk out the door with Sammy! As if it wasn’t bad enough thinking of his Angel dating his Brother, but now he had been left to deal with the Archangelic douchebag he had met in a bar.  
  
“Okay for starters, its Gabriella!” She said with a flick of her hair and a bat of her eyelashes. “And for seconds, you just didn’t sell it enough! I told you at the bar, you gotta make him jealous and he will come running…At least that -was- the plan, I don’t know what it was you thought you were doing when you came in here.” Dean pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling about freakin’ angels but at least he was listening for once in his life. He was really starting to regret going out for a drink.  
  
“Well what the hell do you want from me?!” Dean snapped “Christ, Gabe, I’ve never done anything like this before!” Gabriel rolled his eyes at the dramatic Hunter and snapped his fingers, changing out of the girl suit and opting for the original Trickster they had all come to love. Dean raised his eyebrow at him.  
  
“Dude, did you just do an outfit change…who do you think you are, Whoopi?” Dean snarked at him and Gabriel shrugged, resting his feet up on the table.  
  
“What? I felt like slipping into something more comfortable, if you know what I mean.” Gabe winked with a smirk and Dean sighed dramatically.  
  
“What use are you?” Dean mumbled to himself and Gabe got up, grabbing the Hunter by the shoulders and slapping him across the face. It took several moments of stunned silence for Dean to register what had just happened…  
  
“Dude…what the hell?! I’ve ganked people for less!” Dean snarled but Gabriel just laughed at him.  
  
“Oh come on, Deano, lighten up! You always take crap way too seriously!” Gabe joked but it did nothing to lighten Dean’s mood.  
  
“Lighten up?! You slapped me!” Dean shouted at the jovial Archangel but Gabe just shrugged it off as if it were nothing.  
  
“What? You see it all the time on TV…”  
  
Dean growled and was just about to launch himself at the infuriating Trickster when a sound from upstairs shocked him to a stop, a loud thump and a crash followed by a high pitched squeal from a very familiar voice.  
  
“SAM!”  
  
Dean and Gabriel tore out of the room as fast as the could run and skidded down the hallway. All sorts of scenarios were running through Deans had at that moment, break-ins by Demons or some other unknown Monster that was currently trying to eat his Brother and his…Angel, and when they reached the door to Sam’s bedroom Dean had his hand on the doorknob and was just about to burst into the room when more sound filtered through from inside the room and Gabriel grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him just in time.  
  
“Oh God, Cas!” Sam moaned from beyond the door and Dean went pale, his entire body slumping in defeat at the sounds of pleasure coming from inside…  
  
“That’s it Sam, let it out…I want you to tell me how it feels…” Came Cas’ voice and Dean could barely take anymore, turning away from the door and storming off to his own room and slamming the door behind him. Once inside he collapsed down face first on the bed and began pounding the pillow with his first, unable to process what it was he was -still- hearing! From a distance now, but no less clear to him, he could hear the sounds of moaning from Sam and Cas talking to him as they did…whatever the hell it was they were doing! Dean didn’t even want to think about the details, it hurt to much just hearing it.  
  
“Jeez, Dean, what did the pillow ever do to you…”Gabe’s voice joked from the corner of the bedroom, but there was no real humour in it.  
  
“Screw you, Gabriel…” Dean sobbed into the pillow, trying to muffle the sound but failing. He heard Gabriel sigh and move towards him, and when a hand laid down on his back and began to rub gently he considered throwing it off…but it was too much effort and he settled down instead, crying softly to himself as Gabriel hushed him. Once the Hunter had finally settled back down again, Gabe sat him up slowly and smiled.  
  
“This isn’t over yet, you do realise this?” Gabe said and Dean shook his head in defeat.  
  
“What’s the point, Gabe? He’s happy, Sammy’s happy…just leave it alone…” Dean said heavily but Gabriel’s face darkened at the thought.  
  
“No! I won’t leave it alone! We are doing this, we are getting you and Cas together, and as for Sam…Cas can leave him alone…” Gabriel trailed off with a blush, turning from Dean and suddenly the Hunter was suspicious. An Archangel Gabriel was in body…but a Trickster he was at heart and if there was one thing Dean knew to be true, it was that Tricksters never did anything for anyone unless there was something in it for them. The question was simple…  
  
“What’s in it for you, Gabe?” Dean asked, suddenly calm and poised as if ready to strike and Gabriel was refusing to meet his gaze.  
  
“I have no clue what you are talking about, Dean…Can’t I just want to see my bro and his boy toy happy for once?” Gabe said, avoiding the real issue and Dean shook his head, grabbing Gabe by the arm and pulling him around to face him.  
  
“No you can’t, cause that ain’t you…Yeah sure, maybe seeing Cas happy would make you happy but something else is going on so what is it?! There is something in this you want and I…” This time it was Dean’s turn to drift off mid sentence as it all clicked into place for him. If Dean got Cas and they were together, then it wasn’t either of them that he was interested in…that left only one person in this equation…  
  
“Oh good God, YOU LIKE SAMMY?!” Dean yelled and Gabriel lunged forward to silence the Hunter before the couple in the next room over heard him yelling. If he blew this act now all was lost and Gabriel couldn’t handle being pushed to the side again.  
  
“Would you shut up, idiot! You want them to hear you?!” Gabriel said in a harsh whisper with his hand over Deans mouth. “You spoil this, I will make you regret it you got it?” Dean nodded quickly and Gabriel let him go, pushing him back down onto the bed beneath him. The Hunter was staring up at him in shock, and the constant eye contact was starting to creep him out…Finally Dean snapped out of it and began to laugh.  
  
“What the hell is so funny, Winchester?” Gabriel pouted and Dean just laughed harder at the sulking Angel.  
  
“Well well well, looks like Sammy caught himself a Trickster…What was it Gabe, what caught your eye…” Dean said, grinning like an idiot.  
  
“Shut up…” Gabriel mumbled but Dean couldn’t help but keep prodding.  
  
“Was it the hair? He has great hair, right? Like the chick in the L’Oreal Ads.” Dean said with a wistful look in his eye.  
  
“Shut.UP!” Gabriel snapped and Dean smirked, knowing he had the Angel right where he wanted him…  
  
“How would that work exactly I mean you don’t strike me as a bottom but come on…He’s a little big for you, ain’t he short stack?” Dean said and Gabriel finally snapped, flipping the Hunter onto his front and pinning him down with one arm behind his back and one trapped under him.  
  
“Oh fuck, Gabriel!!” Dean screamed out and for a moment the room was silent, then from across the hallway came a dual cry that made both men collapse with laughter.  
  
“GABRIEL?!”  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam was furious! Of all the people to screw around with - literally screw around with - his idiot older brother had to choose his Trickster…-The- Trickster.  
  
Castiel was in a state of complete shock, unable to believe that his own brother, who knew how he felt about Dean, would go so far as to have relations with him. What had he ever done to make Gabriel so angry with him that he would want to hurt him in this way?  
  
Sam was back to pacing the room, trying to come up with some explanation to the whole situation. There was just no way that Dean would be doing the do with the Archangel, it wasn’t possible, Dean was no way into the Angel…was he? He couldn’t be, Sam couldn’t handle that…there had to be something else, some other reason why they would…  
  
And then it all clicked. Archangel second but Trickster first and what was the one thing Tricksters did…Tricked! This was all a trick! They knew! And they were doing exactly the same thing that Sam and Cas were doing!  
  
They were trying to make them jealous!  
  
It was all slotting into place now. Dean would never bring some random girl back to the bunker with him, he loved this place too much and the outside world wasn’t allowed in…had it been some normal girl he would have taken it back to her place but this wasn’t some normal chick, this was Gabriel in a chick suit! Dean had obviously gotten so jealous when he walked in on Sam and Cas fighting and thought they were screwing, so he went out to find some solace and instead he found Gabriel…and Gabriel had gotten him to agree to this stupid plan because…why? Sam knew first hand that Trickster only ever did what suited their own interests but he couldn’t see any reason why Gabe would want to get Dean and Cas together, unless of course he did actually have a heart and wanted his brother to be happy. It was unlikely and a long shot but it was the only theory that Sam could come up with…there was literally nothing else in it for him.  
  
“What about you, Sam?” Cas asked from his spot on the bed and Sam jumped, unaware that he had been talking out loud the entire time. “What if his part in this is just to get to you?” Sam scowled and turned away.  
  
“No…its not me.” Sam mumbled and Cas tried to press on.  
  
“But, Sam, what if…”  
  
“NO, CAS!” Sam snapped and Castiel went quiet, looking sadly at his upset friend. “He doesn’t want me, lets just leave it at that…” There was a few moments of tense silence before Sam smiled and tried to smooth it over. “Besides…we got work to do?” Sam said and Castiel looked confused for a moment.  
  
“We gotta make Dean crack and come running first…No way he is getting his own way this time!” Sam said, advancing on Castiel and pushing him down onto the bed before crawling over him.  
  
“So tell me Cas…how good is your dirty talk?” Sam asked and Castiel groaned, thumping his head back on the bed.  
  
_Here we go again…_


	5. The Pizza Man And The Hungerian Bellboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelic sexy times and some major league dirty talk from Castiel...Who knew he had it in him (pun intended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Ladies and Gents, we have finally gotten to the sex scene yey! And this is the second last chapter so I hope you have enjoyed it and will leave me some feedback x

“I am not sure about this, Sam…Can’t we just…” Cas stuttered as he spoke, trying to avoid looking at the man beside him. Sam had lain them both back on the bed side by side and he was holding onto Cas’ hand for comfort.  
  
“Come on, Cas, it’ll be easy. Look I’ll start…” Sam said with a grin, clearing his throat and throwing his head back in a loud moan. “Oh Cas…” Poor Cas looked at the young man in horror and his eyes kept darting to the door as though waiting for the wrath of God to burst through it…and since Gabriel was not too far away, that wasn’t so unlikely. Sam took a moment to think that maybe Cas was right, and this was a bad idea, but it was too late to back out now. He gave the quivering man next to him a nudge and Cas jumped, biting his lip and closing his eyes with a calming sigh.  
  
“…I want you to fuck me…” Cas said in a whisper that should have been barely audible but it seemed to echo in the quiet room and there was a sudden thump by the door that might have been two sets of ears hitting the wood.  
  
“Yeah baby, that what you want?” Sam said loudly so that the eavesdropping duo outside would hear him easily, but his voice cracked as his mouth went dry…Cas tongue had peeked out to wet his lips and that sight was hotter than it had any right to be…  
  
“I need it…I need you so badly. I need to feel you inside me, its not the same with anything else…” Cas began to babble as his breath hitched, and Sam had lost all sense of himself.  
  
“…Any-THING…Wh…you’ve…used toys babe? You been thinking of D…me…” Sam croaked out and he could definatly hear heavy breathing on the other side of the door. He was starting to wish that idiot would come save him already! Cas was nodding and a blush was starting to rise on his cheeks as he bit at his lip nervously…  
  
“Just one…I…I took it from your bag! I know I shouldn’t have but I found it and I wanted you so bad I couldn’t help myself! I lay on your bed and pushed it inside and I just fucked myself on it thinking it was you…Oh Dean!” Cas cried and that was the tipping point, there was an almighty crash and Sam’s door flew open, smashing off the wall to reveal Dean standing there. He wasn’t even looking at Sam as he stalked over to the whimper Angel on the bed and yanked him up into a fierce kiss that made Cas moan loudly and cling to Dean. Sam was too stunned to move and after several minutes of kissing Dean pulled back and glared at him.  
  
“Leave!” Dean snapped and Sam jumped up, running from his own room and slamming the door behind him. Dean watched him go with a smirk that he then turned on Castiel, gripping the Angel tightly by the hair and pulling his head back to expose his throat. He let out a soft growl as the Angel went pliant in his hands, letting him kiss lick and nip at his neck all he wanted with only soft whimpers and moans as he worked.  
  
“Who the hell taught you to talk that way?” Dean asked harshly, giving his hair a light tug. “You being doing other things without me? Or is it just playing with my toys that turns you on?” Cas was shaking his head and clinging to Deans arms, whimpering softly against his skin.  
  
“No Dean, nothing else just that…I knew it was bad but I wanted it so much…It was so very big Dean, it nearly didn’t fit, but it felt so good when it filled me up” Cas started whispering in Deans ear, giving it a little nip as he spoke. “I lay there in your bed with it stuffed inside me and I called out for you…” Dean’s breathing had picked up and Cas’ hands slide down Deans chest and over his belly, resting on his hips for a moment before cupping the hardened bulge in his jeans. “And you know something else Dean?” Cas’ voice dropped again till it was only a breathy sigh “I came on that toy without touching my cock, just thinking of you fucking my ass…” Dean growled loudly and grabbed Cas by the wrists, forcing him down onto his back and pinning him down.  
  
“You’ve got such a dirty mouth for an Angel…I wonder what else its good at…” Dean said quietly and Castiel, the little tease, licked over his lips again and ran a finger over them, biting just a little. With a wink he grabbed Dean and flipped them over so Dean was on his back with Cas towering over him.  
  
“I’ll show you…” Cas said and with a snap of his fingers Dean found himself and Cas completely naked. Dean gasped at the suddenly feeling of skin on skin and Cas huffed out a little laugh as he kissed the Hunter from chest to hipbones, leaving small love bites on all his favourite spots until he reached Deans red and leaking cock. Cas gave the head a soft kiss and sucked it into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Dean and rolling his tongue over the tip to catch every drop that leaked out. Dean gasped and moaned as the Angel began to take him deeper, slowly inching down his hard cock until Dean was completely buried in his throat. Cas gazed up at Dean with a smirk on his face and his mouth full of cock and Dean was just about done…then the little fucker started humming. Dean would never admit the noise that came out of his mouth and the sudden vibrating all along his cock forced him to thrust forward in search of more, moaning along with Cas as the Angel gripped his hips and moved him back and forward - wanting him to fuck his throat. The Hunter started to thrust slowly forward into the Angels hot mouth and it was taking all his strength not to grab him by the hair and ruin him…He didn’t wanna hurt the man. But Cas was pulling at Deans hips and pulling him in, trying to get him to go deeper, and finally he growled and dragged his teeth over the head, making Dean hiss in pain and yank him off by the hair.  
  
“Don’t.Do.That!” Dean growled at the smirking Angel and Cas growled back at him.  
  
“Then stop screwing around and fuck my throat, Dean!” Cas snapped back and Dean gripped him tightly again and slam himself back inside, burying himself up to the hilt in the Angels throat and moaning loudly as Cas sucked at him desperately, whimpering and moaning around him.  
  
“That what you want, Cas? You want it rough…I’ll give you rough, Angel, I’ll ruin you!” Dean panted as he thrust hard and fast into Cas’ mouth, driving himself closer to the edge. “You wanna taste me, Cas? You want me to fill you up?” The Angel nodded and moaned loudly at the though, his own hips thrusting forward and rutting against any part of Dean he could reach. Deans pace began to falter and he tightened his grip, crying out as he spilled into Cas’ eager little mouth.  
  
Dean lay panting and smiling under Cas as the Angel lapped at his softening cock, cleaning him up and kissing all over his flesh. Deans hand was still in his hair but it was stroking through the locks and massaging the skin where he had pulled too hard and Cas was sighing happily at the gentle touch. The moment was broken suddenly by Dean sitting bolt upright in the bed and frantically pawing at Cas’ chest.  
  
“Oh crap Cas! I’m sorry…I didn’t think about you, we should…” Dean babbled, placing a hand over Cas’ crotch to rub at his hardened length…but Cas was soft and there was cum all over his belly. The Angel blushed and turned away with a soft giggle.  
  
“I told you already Dean…I didn’t need to touch myself, thinking of you was enough…”  
  
Dean stared in shock for a few minutes before pouncing on the smiling man again. How the hell did he get so damn lucky…  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam didn’t make it two feet from his bedroom door before he was being slammed up against the wall and pinned in place by a rather eager looking Archangel, and that really shouldn’t do all kinds of fun things to his junk, but dammit sometimes the dick just didn’t listen to sense.  
  
“Hey there, Sammy. So here’s the thing, I am all knowing…Like literally I know everything, about everyone. And if you think for one second that I am not into you, then big guy you are more screwed in the head than I thought. So here’s the deal, you like me, I like you and Deans bedroom is right there. I would suggest yours but well…” Gabriel took a moment to peer off towards the door with a shudder before grinning back at Sam. “Our brothers are remodelling…” Gabe pulled away from a very flustered looking Sam and walked away towards Deans room, stopping in the doorway to wink back at him.  
  
“You coming, Sam?”  
  
Sam charged after the smaller man like a raging  bull and grabbed him by the hips, lifting him over the threshold of the room and kicking the door shut behind them. He threw Gabriel down onto the bed and pounced on top of him. The Archangel squeaked and moaned as Sam’s large hands palmed over his clothed erection, pulling at his pants like he wanted to tear them off.  
  
“Wow, Sam…I didn’t think you’d be so rough, I like it!” Gabe laughed as Sam pulled his shift off over his head pulled Gabes straight off his body, ripping it right down the back as he went. Gabe gasped as the Hunter leant over him and began flicking his tongue over his nipples, nipping very gently at the hardening skin. Gabe moaned and run his hands through Sam’s hair as the man worked his kisses down his body, then the Hunter let out a deep growl as his path was blocked by Gabes jeans. He grabbed Gabe by his hips again and flipped him over onto his stomach, gripping the offending material and yanking it off down Gabes legs, pulling the man down underneath him. Sam lifted Gabe up by the hips till he was positioned on all fours and leant over him, pulling his own cock from his jeans to rub against Gabes presented ass.  
  
“Can’t believe I’ve finally got you…wanted this so much, Gabe.” Sam said as he reached over to get the lube from Deans beside table, but Gabe stopped him and giggled softly to himself.  
  
“You don’t have to prep me Sam, I’m ready…” Gabriel said and Sam shook his head, not wanting to hurt the smaller man. The Archangel rolled his eyes and took Sam’s hand, guiding it down his back towards his wet and opened entrance, making Sam growl aloud in his ear again.  
  
“Someone was confident…” Sam said and Gabriel laughed, looking over his shoulder at Sam with a wink.  
  
“What can I say, I’m an optimist. Now you gonna stall all day or are you gonna fuck me…” Gabe asked cheekily and Sam had officially had enough. He grabbed Gabes hips so tightly there would be bruises when he was done and forced the Angel back onto his rock hard cock, filling him up in one thrust. Gabriel cried out and moaned, scrambling for purchase on the bed as Sam practically mounted his ass and began to pound him fast and rough. Sam reached around Gabriel’s middle and for a moment the Angel thought Sam was going for his own neglected cock but instead Sam pressed his hand tight against Gabes stomach and began to thrust even harder, moaning as he felt himself shift inside the much smaller man. He was so deep inside Gabe right now he could feel it through his belly and Gabriel panted and yelped through it, calling for Sam with every spare breath.  
  
“Please, Sam…please touch me, I can’t hold on, please!” Gabe cried out and Sam couldn’t tease when Gabe begged so prettily. He moved his hand down to stroke Gabriel’s dripping erection once, twice and suddenly Gabe was spilling all over his hand and the bed below. Sam cried out as Gabes orgasm punched through him and he tightened and spasmed around Sam’s cock, milking his own release from him as he pumped into the fucked out Angel.  
  
The pair collapsed onto Dean’s bed and Gabriel groaned loudly as Sam’s weight crushed him down onto the bed. With a snap of his fingers they were  clean and curled up under the covers, slowly falling asleep in each others arms…  
  
 _“Father, thank you…”_ Gabe thought with a smile as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Angels And Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is not so awkward, and a surprise guest loses his mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Ladies and Gentlemen, we come to the end of the fiction. I wanna thank my wonderful SPN Family Helen, Lexa and Angi who never stopped telling me I could do it. I am leaving this fic open and if there is enough interest I will write a Part 2. I am more than open to ideas if you have anything you would like to see just comment or PM me and I'll be more than happy to work it into the storyline. You guys have all be so wonderful to me and I am much more confident in my writing now thanks to all the wonderful comments.
> 
> You guys rock!!
> 
> Please stay tuned, more ramblings to come. x

Sam and Gabriel were already up and drinking coffee by the time Dean and Cas dragged their sorry, and in Deans case, very sore asses out of bed. They were aroused from their bed by the smell of pancakes and bacon, and when they entered the kitchen they found Gabriel standing at the stove wearing a flowery patterned apron. Sam was pressed up against his back and kissing at his neck, making the domesticated Archangel giggle and swat at his hands which were sneakily trying to untie the apron from around his waist.  
  
“Hey hey! Enough of that! Not in my kitchen!” Dean snapped, pouring two mugs of coffee from the pot and bringing one to Cas who had taken his seat at the table. The Angel had grown very found on the drink since living with the Winchesters and he took his mug from eagerly and pulled Dean down for a kiss, thanking him.  
  
“If you think this is bad you don’t wanna know what he did to me in your shower…” Gabe joked just as Dean had taken his first mouthful, which he choked on and spat all over an un-amused Castiel. Dean rushed up to grab the Angel a towel and began to clean him off methodically, much to the shock of Sam and Gabe who watched the whole thing from the side. Sam had never seen Dean so attentive to anyone before and Castiel was smiling as Dean wiped him down and kissed his cheek.  
  
“I’m sorry, babe…I didn’t mean to..” Dean began but Castiel hushed him and pulled him down until he was sitting in his lap.  
  
“Don’t fret, Dean…I’m sure I can think of some way you can make it up to me…” Cas said softly to Dean and pulled him forward for another kiss. A loud gagging noise from the corner had Dean sticking his finger up at his annoying Brother and the Assbutt Archangel that he was screwing, but all in all he didn’t care.  
  
They spent the day curled up in front of the T.V, introducing Castiel to some of the greatest movies of all time with helpful commentary by Gabriel and Dean, and when it became late they switched off and made their way off towards the bedrooms. But suddenly they stopped in their tracks.  
  
Both couples looked between their rooms and the room of the others, thinking it over carefully…there was no way Sam was sleeping in his bed after Dean and Cas defiled it, and Dean would be damned - again - if he was going anywhere near his bed after it being subjected to ‘Loki’ and his pagan fertility crap. Dean had seen enough of that crap to know that wild sex and bodily fluids ran rampant in his world.  
  
“Say…who’s up for camping out in the war room?!” Dean suddenly blurted out and a chorus of voices chimed in around him.  
  
“Hell yeah!”  
  
“I’m in…”  
  
“Camping?”  
  
Dean turned to Cas with a roll of his eyes and took the Angel by the hand, leading him back out of the room much to the mocking jeers of his Brother and the Archangel.  
  
He had his Cas, and Sammy was happy. His family was happy…  
  
And could Dean ask for anything more…  
  
  
 _ **6 MONTHS LATER**_  
  
  
Michael was shocked to find himself suddenly back on the Heavenly plain and no longer in the cage surrounded by hellfire and the screaming of the damned. He sent his Grace pulsing outward in search of his Brother Lucifer and found him to be unharmed and sitting within Heavens garden. Their Grace connected for a moment and Michael relaxed minutely, but he remained on his guard for the moment - there was still no explanation as to why they were both here and not still rotting in hell.  
  
“That would be because the souls of the saved don’t belong in hell…” A voice spoke softly behind him and Michael whipped around to behold their Father, standing only feet from him and smiling. The most high of the Archangels couldn’t believe what he was seeing and he stood in awe as his Father approached, wrapping his arms around his eldest son and holding him tightly.  
  
“My boy…My brave boy. You and your Brother Lucifer always were the most stubborn pair of Angels I ever created…when I watched you fight so hard and for so long in that stinking pit I feared you would never learn to forgive each other. So you can imagine my surprise when I felt your Grace combine and your love begin to grow once more. You have made me so proud, Son…you and he both.” God finished with a kiss to Michaels forehead, leaving the Angel too stunned to reply. When Michael finally came to his senses he fell at his Fathers feet and gripped his robe tightly.  
  
“Father please…I must atone for what I have done…set me any task and I shall complete it.” Michael begged and God smiled at him.  
  
“Son, if there is one thing I want from you its that you do what I asked in the first place…watch over my creation…ALL of them. Humans and Angels are not so different. And now that Gabriel and Castiel have taken Human Mates I hope that other Angels will follow their example. Watch over them for me, Michael, and encourage the others to interact with Humans on a personal level. I have something for you…” God said and in the blink of an eye Michael and his Father were standing in a large and glittering room, with a small raised area at the front…Gods Throne Room. Michael hadn’t been in here for years.  
  
“I want you and your Brothers to have this room, a place were you can come and see all of creation, and celebrate the joining of our two worlds…Its yours to use and I hope you will accept?” God finished and Michael was beyond words, he turned to his Father to thank him but he couldn’t make a sound and instead he nodded and held out his hand to his Father. God smiled at his Son and accepted.  
  
“I am so glad you have gotten better now, Michael…all that nasty business with the Winchesters…Forgiven and forgotten now?” God asked and Michael nodded happily, though in his heart he was just glad that he would not have to deal with those Humans personally ever again. God smiled at him widely.  
  
“Good, I am glad…Then how about we check in on the Earth shall we, the view from here is truly magnificent…” God asked and suddenly the floor was clear and Michael found he could zone in on any point of the Earth he wished…but there was only one place he wanted to go. Michael reached out with his Grace once more and quickly he found the two Angels he was most anxious to see, and he zoned in on them easily. They felt happy and Michael was more than eager to see what it was that had them so…  
  
“Oh no…no no no! Winchester?! What are you doing?!…” Michaels face went pale and hard…”GET OFF MY BROTHER!!!”  
  
  
 _ **THE END**_


End file.
